


Bloodline

by SExley



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SExley/pseuds/SExley
Summary: Duffoure is trying to continue his unique lineage.
Relationships: Foe/Exile
Kudos: 3





	Bloodline

“一切正常，先生，他很快就会转入临产期。”  
“好，如果他醒来还是很激动，就再给他打一针镇定剂。”

医生点了点头，在转身离去前最后看了一眼对方右眼下的古怪刺青。这绝对是他接诊过的最奇异的病人——单就他的性别而言就已经可以称得上是独一无二。他们轻描淡写的声称这个痛苦孕育着的人是天生的双重性别——这从生物学上来说也没有什么，对于一小部分人来说，无非是一点染色体的小小变动。但腹部的手术痕迹实在是太明显了，他是医生，不是盲人，不可能看不出自己的病人究竟经历过什么，不过只要对方肯出这样多的钱，那他也可以成为盲人。这个地方和这里的所有人都让他感觉不怎么自在，说到底，什么样的亲属会在医生明确告知给予孕育者过多镇定剂的风险之后依然坚持将药剂一针针的注入到他的血管里呢？他们似乎更愿意用母体和腹中子嗣的安危来换取他的安静。

医生走后，这位不得已来交接所有事务的小头目走到了曾经的“清算者王子”的床前

大概是因为镇定剂的缘故，他还闭着眼睛，呼吸轻而浅。如果极力忽视他腹部的隆起，那他就和决战之地倒在他父亲剑下的那个人没什么区别。睁开眼睛时如同暗燃着的火，闭上眼睛就又显得温顺起来。透过宽松病服的领口能看见那些胸口上的伤疤，其中也许有一道是他造成的，他刺伤过这位不肯轻易屈服的流亡者，对方也刺伤过他。不过他并不记恨，生死抉择，换了他也会干一样的事。而且，看过他现在躺在病床上和在那之前经历过的一切之后，也很难恨起他来，更多的变成了怜悯——他们常说清算者并没有这种感情，其实还是有的，不过就只是一种感情而已。  
不过，费尽周折想办法让他孕育他父亲的孩子？小头目摸了摸自己的鼻尖，还是将视线移到了那承载着古怪后代的腹部。尽管他已经可以算入是和那位迪福尔先生最“亲近”的一类人当中，但仍然对他一无所知，他既不理解这么做的动机，也不理解这么做的过程。整件事几乎完全是经由他之手操办的，病人的父亲，和病人孩子的父亲来看望他的次数屈指可数，但即便如此，小头目也只是知道自己下一步的意义是什么，从来不清楚做这一切的意义是什么。好在迪福尔给的指令足够清晰，没必要让他来动统筹大局的脑子。无论如何，他是没办法想象那位姑且还能称为“父亲”的清算者领主和他的儿子交媾的情形的。  
他在心中快速组织了一下汇报给顶头上司的语言，然后伸出手去象征性的掖了掖被角。做个好梦。他对曾经的同事做了个口型，走出去带上了病房的门。

临产的那天夜里迪福尔先生依旧没有露面。他们不得已叫醒了他的儿子——生产是唯一一件必须要他醒着的事情。他应当是痛苦的，他的宫颈口已经张开到最大，他的子宫收缩着，但他什么也没说，黑色的眼睛平淡的看着在场所有的人，顺从的接受医生对他的一切摆布。毫无生气的眼睛总是平静的吓人，小头目早就想过，经历了这么多非人的待遇和过量的麻醉剂，他的人格会不会早就被磨灭掉了？  
显然他的父亲要的并不是他的人格，而是他的身体，所以产房的门还是如期的关上了。

死产。医生几乎是如释重负的松了一口气，他从来不相信他的病人能顺利的生产，男性的内脏太紧凑了，盆腔又过于狭窄，更何况仅仅是移植一个温床就能在任何地方结出果实的技术本就不可能诞生在这个时代。他是来负责一场生产，而不是见证一个医学奇迹的，因此他对这个结果毫不意外。胎儿瘦小的身躯跌在红黑色的血污里，就连心脏都早已被羊水泡皱了，没有机会发出哪怕一声啼哭，看起来与肉团无异。他的孕育者用尽最后一点力气诞下他之后就陷入了昏迷，呼吸急促而轻浅，几次中断，医生几乎以为他即将就要和他的孩子一同死亡了。但当脐带即将被剪下的时候，他却睁开了眼睛，眼瞳里流淌着绿色的光，惊讶的医生只能将其归咎为无影灯的反射。

“他死了，是吗？”

他的声音微弱，听起来却无比清晰。医生点了点头，正组织安慰的话语，他却笑了起来，尽管他只能发出气音，却嘲讽而解脱。  
“我知道，他不会活下来的...告诉我的父亲，告诉迪福尔，他从我母亲身上得不到的东西，也不会从我身上得到的，就算费再大的努力，安泰俄斯的血脉也不会再延续了。对，安泰俄斯的血脉不会再延续了，只有我和他，就这样说，把我的原话复述给他，一字都不能不差！”  
他突然挣扎着撑起自己的身体，声音逐渐拔高，已死的后代在他鲜血淋漓的拖行和愤怒下颤抖了一瞬。他终于开始像一个真正的生育者那样宣泄自己的痛苦，但没有一个生育者像现在的他一样让人不寒而栗，他眼中的光燃烧起来，几乎冲破他的眼眶。医生感觉到自己的心脏抽搐了片刻，没来由的看到了他的病人从七重的历史中挣扎着穿过，最终到达他最悲惨和最光辉的结局。他最终被医生按回了手术台上，以避免可能的大出血。他说了太多的话，消耗了太多的生命，在麻醉剂真正发挥效力之前就陷入了深重的昏迷。

“对，是的……不，他还活着。是……您想要留下这个？好，我会安排好的……是，是。如果您想的话，晚些时候。”  
小头目刚刚把电话挂回到墙上，医生快速的冲洗了一下自己的双手。他的病人昏迷前的话语被当成痛苦与悲伤中的谵妄——这在流产与死产的妇女之间相当常见，而没有被医生上报。眼下有三道刺青的主顾转过身来。  
“把死胎留下来，不需要处理，清洗一下包起来就好，有劳了。”

真是无辜的人。将几张灰烬账簿塞进上衣口袋，怀抱着已经变得冰凉的死婴打开车门的时候，小头目这样想。说到底，他也只是拿钱给人办事而已，不过，我也是。既然他看到的东西就够成为让他噤声的理由，那么大概我也是，只不过他能轻易变成几张纸，而我没那么好对付而已。说到底，大家都是无辜的人。  
他在等待红灯的间隙里看向车窗外。他本不需要在深夜里如此遵守交通规则的，但既然领主没有催促，他就乐于给自己寻找一点喘息的机会。死去的婴儿静静的躺在副驾驶位上，但即使是渴求腐肉又身处暗夜的乌鸦也不敢靠近他的车。一切都在按照既定的规则运行，而清算者又插入其中，开辟了自己的规则。灯光跳蓝，他松开刹车，踩下了油门。


End file.
